vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Jesse
The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Jesse, They are first seen interacting during I Know What You Did Last Summer, When Jesse invited to Caroline and Elena to a party at the Whitmore house. They are referred to as "Jesoline " by fans. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Jesse invited to Caroline and Elena to a party at the Whitmore house, Jesse shows a specific interest in Caroline. he greets Elena, and she introduces him to Caroline, she just says "Hi" and leaves. Being unable to enter, due to being vampires, Caroline and Elena tell Jesse and Megan to go ahead without them as they're waiting for someone. In True Lies, When Caroline and Elena arrive at Wes's applied microbiology class to spy on him, they discover Jesse is in the class. He asks to Caroline if they're both going to the bonfire that night and Elena says She'll be there. On the bonfire Elena asked Jesse some questions about Dr. Maxfield. Later Damon comes in and punches him. Caroline tells Jesse that Damon got anger issues while she helps him with his wounds. They talk and Jesse tried to kiss her. Caroline refuses and says she's got a boyfriend. They talk and see they have both much in comment. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline is talking on the phone with Elena about Stefan and his loss of memory, Caroline tells her that she is studying hard to learn more about it and also to try to impress Dr. Maxfield, so she can get closer to him and find out why he covered up their roommate's murder by a vampire, and it's also possible that she has a study buddy, Jesse. Caroline invited Jesse to the traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead in Mystic Falls, they begin to study together. Jesse asks why she invited him, to which she replies that it's because he likes her, Jesse distracts her and takes the opportunity to kiss her, he then tells her he's sorry and they continue studying. Later Caroline meets with Stefan, he immediately recognizes her because he has seen photographs of her and believes she is much hotter in person, at the time Jesse arrives and Caroline tells him to leave her alone with Stefan. Stefan tells Jesse that he is hungry and he can smell his arm is bleeding, Caroline compels Jesse to hide. Caroline talks to Stefan and he asks if she has blood bags, Caroline nods and tells him to follow her and they will go to look for them but when she turns around, Stefan disappears. Caroline finds Stefan attacking Jesse in the Crypt and she stops him, Stefan tells her that he has to go and he leaves the crypt. Jesse is bleeding and Caroline gives him her blood to heal him. Later, Jesse is in the lab with Dr. Maxfield, who knows that Jesse has ingested vampire blood. He injects a needle into Jesse's arm that stops his heart, starting the vampire process. In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed that Jesse has survived the transition. He is seen attacking Dr. Maxfield and escaping the lab. He returns to his dorm room that he shares with Aaron and feeds on Aaron. Jesse calls Caroline who walks in while Jesse is feeding. She is shocked and asks "who in the hell turned you into a vampire?" Elena and Caroline teach Jesse to heal Aaron with his blood and also teach him about compulsion. Jesse and Caroline share a romantic moment at the party when Jesse realizes that touch is heightened. They also share their second kiss while dancing. Meanwhile Damon is torturing Dr. Maxfield for information and he reveals that he was trying to create a new vampire with Jesse as the test subject. This new vampire will hunger for vampire blood instead of human blood, eliminating humans as a food source. However, because Jesse hungers for vampire blood he is stronger than the average newly turned vampire. This is seen when he attacks Damon and quickly overpowers him and would have killed Damon if Elena hadn't intervened. Elena stakes him, killing him, while Caroline watches in horror. Episodes Featuring Caroline and Jesse *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' Quotes Gallery Jesse_and_caroline.png Caroline.,..png Caroline_and_elena.,..png Caroline_elena_and_jesse.png Jesse_and_caroline.,.png 5x046.jpg 5x047.jpg 5x043.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesoline Caroline and Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline Jesoline Kiss TVD 5x04.jpg 5x08-04.jpg Caroline bites Jesse.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.,..png Caroline and Jesse.,..png Caroline and Jesse 5x8.png Caroline - Jesse 5x8.png Jesse bites Caroline 5x8.png Jesse and Caroline kiss.png Jesse and Caroline in 5x8.,..png Trivia *Caroline sired Jesse. *Elena shipped them. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship